Just Let Go
by tediousAffections
Summary: A one-shot for RosieShiba's contest. When Team Galactic releases a deadly virus across Sinnoh, everyone is trying not to get sick. Yeah, I'm not that great at summaries. Mainly Ikarishipping, mentions of Poke, Contest and OldRival. Rated just to be safe.


_ The number of deaths as the result of the recent epidemic has now reached 32. We urge all of you to take every precaution necessary until we can find a way to combat this virus. Again, here is a list of symptoms. If you or- _

I turned the television off. I had seen the same story too many times before. It was depressing to hear about all of these deaths. They kept telling everyone how to try to stay well, but no one took it seriously until they got sick. Then they were rushed to the hospital where they might live a month at the most.

~ * ~

Team Galactic, after their plan to control Palkia and Dialga failed, started experimenting to create some kind of super virus. They said that they would release it unless everyone surrendered to them. No one believed them; would you believe a bunch of people with turquoise bowl cuts whose leader had just been arrested?

I didn't think so.

Well they released the virus and people started betting sick almost immediately. Team Galactic said they had the antidote, but they would only use it when we surrendered. And, of course, no one did. They thought that they could find a way to counter it. So they went with trying to contain the virus while they researched it.

~ * ~

So here I was, stuck inside my house in Twinleaf Town because Hearthome, Veilstone and Pastoria had all been evacuated, because that was where the virus was the worst. I was bored out of my mind, as were my Pokemon.

"Dawn, open the door! We don't want to stand out in the germ-infested cold all day you know!" Why were they here? Didn't they know how dangerous it was to be in Sinnoh right now? I got up from my spot on the couch and opened the door, ushering my friends inside and closing the door as quickly as I could.

"What are you guys doing here? Don't you know what's happening?" I asked. May straightened her bandana and smiled.

"We flew into Snowpoint before the virus was released because I wanted to try some Sinnoh Contests and there just so happened to be one there. It took us this long to get down here to see you because the airports are full of people coming in from the cities that were evacuated. Snowpoint is especially popular because people think the virus will be weakened by the cold. It was crazy," she explained.

"I think Ash was supposed to be flying in for some big battle tournament, Drew was supposed to meet us in Snowpoint for the Contest, but he never did so I'm guessing he's still in Hoenn, and Gary was in Sandgem helping Professor Rowan with something. Leaf flew from Kanto with Gary and I went to Snowpoint with May so I guess we're all stuck here until this gets cleared up," Misty said.

"What do you mean you're stuck here? You have to go home!" I said. Misty shook her head, her short side ponytail bobbing as she did so.

"All flights in and out of Sinnoh have been cancelled because they don't want the virus to spread to other regions. The main carrier is people so if they cut off travel to the region, then they can cut off the virus," she said.

"So you really are stuck here," I said. May nodded solemnly.

"So is it alright if we stay here?" she asked.

"Of course! Come on, we can all share my room. We'll video chat with Leaf."

~ * ~

"What do you mean the guys are in town!" I asked, staring at my computer screen.

"Exactly that. Ash was supposed to go to Pastoria, but they were evacuated, Paul's been here ever since Veilstone was evacuated and Drew came here before he was supposed to go to Snowpoint because he had to get something for someone. I'm actually not sure why Drew's here," Gary said. "And you know Leaf's here with me, so there you go."

"Can we talk to Leaf?" May asked.

"Sure. She's been dying to go visit Dawn, but I keep telling her it isn't safe. I can try to find her," Gary said, turning away from the webcam. "Hey Leaf! Your friends are on video chat!"

"She isn't here. She left maybe ten minutes ago."

"What?" Gary asked, turning to face Paul, who looked like nothing was wrong.

"She said she was bored so she took her Pokemon and left for Twinleaf Town to go see Dawn," Paul said, shrugging. "Anyway, what are Troublesome and company up to?"

"My name is not Troublesome! It's Dawn!" I said indignantly. May and Misty giggled, Gary tried not to laugh and Paul smirked.

The doorbell rang downstairs and May ran to get it saying, "That must be Leaf now." A minute later Leaf was running through my room and giving me and Ursaring hug.

"Oh my gosh Dawn, it's been forever! How are you?" she asked when Misty and May managed to pry her off of me.

"I'm fine Leaf, you?" I asked.

"Leaf! I told you not to leave the lab. It isn't safe! We aren't in Kanto anymore!" Gary said. Leaf looked down at her sandaled feet.

"I'm sorry Gary..." she mumbled.

~ * ~

Later that night, I was walking up to my room when I noticed my computer was still on.

"Leaf! I told you that you could talk to Gary if you remembered to turn my computer off after!" I said, going to turn the machine off.

"Geez Troublesome, could you yell any louder?" Really? Of all the people to walk by at that moment, it just had to be him?

"Yes, actually, I can. Would you like me to?" I asked, crossing my arms as Paul appeared on screen.

"Actually, no. I have a bad enough headache as it is from having to listen to Ash complaining about not being able to talk with his girlfriend. You'd think he has better things to complain about," he said, running a hand through his purple hair.

"Wait, Ash has a girlfriend? Since when?" I asked.

"Since last week. I thought Misty would have told you by now seeing as how you can't seem to shut up about that kind of stuff," Paul said, shrugging.

"Wait. Ash is dating Misty?" I asked. I couldn't believe it. My own best friend hadn't told me that she was dating someone.

"Wow, someone catches on quick," Paul said, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Well what do you know about the other guys? Do they like anyone?" I asked.

"I don't talk about that kind of stuff. I was just telling you why I didn't want you to scream," Paul said.

"Oh come on, it's fun!" I said.

"For girls, it probably is. For guys, not so much," Paul said. "Hang on, I think Gary wants his computer back. Night Dawn."

"Night." Paul turned off his webcam and I stood there for a few moments before turning off my own.

He had actually called me Dawn for once.

Maybe Paul wasn't as bad as I had thought.

~ * ~

It seemed like after that night, Paul was avoiding webcams like the plague, no pun intended. So after a week of not seeing him I let my curiosity get the best of me.

"Where's Paul? I haven't seen him all week," I said when we were talking to Gary, Drew and Ash. Everyone fell silent and Gary looked at Drew.

"I thought you told her," he said. Drew looked at May.

"I told May to tell her. It seemed like one of those things you need to hear from your best friend," he said.

"I forgot, okay?" May said, giving me a hug.

"Guys, what aren't you telling me?" I asked, shaking May off.

"Paul got sick earlier this week. They took him to the hospital and no one's been allowed in to see him since. Not even Reggie could convince them to let him in," Drew explained.

"So he's... dying?" I asked weakly.

"Unless they can find a cure, yes Dawn, he's dying," May said gently. I stood up abruptly, startling May and Leaf.

"But... he's Paul! He's not supposed to die like this!" I said. "He can't be dying!"

"Dawn, calm down. Getting upset is not going to help him," Misty said firmly, gripping my shoulders and turning me around to face her.

"That's easy for you to say! How would you feel if it was Ash dying!" I asked. Misty bit her lip as she thought of a response.

"Well, yeah, I guess I would be upset, but-"

"I want to see him," I said.

"Dawn, no one's allowed in. You heard Drew, not even Reggie could go see him, and he's Paul's brother! If he couldn't get in, there's no way you could!" Misty said.

"Besides, you're not getting sick too Dawn," Leaf added.

"I want to go see him," I repeated.

"Guys, help us talk her out of this!" May said, looking at the computer screen, which had gone dark. The guys had decided to turn off their webcam at that moment. May sighed and looked at me. "Are we going to be able to talk you out of this?" she asked.

"No."

~ * ~

Was I stupid for doing this? Probably.

Do I regret it? Not a chance.

"Just a little higher Misty!" I whispered, reaching up towards the windowsill.

"I'm already on my tiptoes! I can't go any higher!" Misty replied.

"I can't reach!" I made a blind grab for the ledge. My fingers curled around it and I searched for a place to put my feet.

Once I had pulled myself up onto the ledge, I tried the window. Arceus must have been on my side because it slid open without a problem.

"We'll be waiting out here Dawn!" Leaf said as I climbed through the window.

At first I was afraid I had the wrong room. I could never mistake that purple hair, but this did not look like the Paul I knew.

This Paul looked pale and weak. He had an IV in his wrist with some kind of clear medication dripping through it. His eyes were closed but I knew he wasn't asleep.

"Paul?" I asked quietly. Paul opened his eyes and looked at me without moving his head.

"Why are you here?" he asked. He could barely talk at all.

"I had to come see you," I said, looking at my feet as the true stupidity of my plan dawned on me.

"Troublesome, do you have any idea how risky this was?" Paul asked. I couldn't even yell at this Paul for calling me Troublesome. This wasn't right.

"Paul, you are not going to die, you hear me? You are not going to die and leave me here all alone," I said firmly. Paul closed his eyes and I thought he had fallen asleep until he spoke again.

"If it was my choice, I wouldn't want to die either. But I'm afraid that's a little out of my control."

"Stop saying that! You are going to live, got it?" I wanted to go over to him, but I knew that was probably a bad idea.

"I'll try to hang on. For you," Paul said weakly. "You took the trouble to come here, so it's the least I can do."

"I'll see you soon?" I asked, tears threatening to fall. I would not cry around Paul. I would not cry.

"Yeah, sure." I managed a smile and waved before turning to leave.

~ * ~

"Dawn, I know you were up late last night, but you need to get up." Someone was shaking me, and it made my head hurt.

"Just five... more... minutes..."

"No Dawn, you need to get up, now." I opened my eyes a little and recoiled at the light. Since when was the moon this bright?

"What time is it?" I asked quietly.

"10:00 in the morning, you need to get up," Leaf said.

"It can't be 10:00, I just went to sleep..." I said, slowly drifting back off.

"Well it is Dawn, so get up!" Leaf shook me again and I opened my eyes, squinting in the harsh light.

"Would you quit that? It's hurting my head," I said, my voice froggy and my throat sore.

"Sorry Dawn," Leaf said, stepping away from my bed. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, just a little tired still," I said.

"You slept for eleven hours! How can you still be tired?" Leaf asked.

"I just am. Where are May and Misty?" I asked.

"Downstairs, but are you sure you're alright?" Leaf asked.

"Yes Leaf!" I said, sitting up. A wave of dizziness came over me, but it didn't last for very long. I swung my legs around to stand up. When my feet hit the floor, my knees buckled and I ended up sprawled on the floor. Leaf screamed and told Misty and May to come into my room.

"What's wrong Leaf? Oh..." May said upon entering the room.

"Dawn, can you hear me?" Misty asked. I nodded slightly.

"Yeah."

"Does your head hurt? Have you been coughing?" Misty asked, a worried tone in her voice.

"Head hurting yes, coughing no," I said. Right as I finished saying that, my throat started hurting and I couldn't help but cough.

"This is bad, really bad," May said, helping me back onto my bed. I fell backwards so that I was laying sideways with my legs still hanging off the edge.

"Leaf, you call the hospital. May, go get a wet washcloth. Make sure it's cold. We need to try to keep her fever down for now," Misty said. The two girls did as she said and Misty sat on the bed next to me.

"It's going to be alright Dawn. It's going to be alright..."

The next few hours passed in a blur. All I remember is that some guys in white came and took me to an ambulance, then they took me to the hospital where they did some tests and then I was transferred to a room where I fell asleep. I don't know how long I slept, but the next time I woke up, there was a banging noise and May was running into my room.

"Dawn! We managed to get past security. We just had to come and see you!" she said, standing by my bed. Soon Misty, Leaf, Ash, Drew and Gary were walking into the room too.

"Come on Dawn, you have to stay strong. You just have to hold on," Misty said, grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"You can't die now Dawn. You can't leave us here without you," Leaf sobbed. Gary put his hands on her shoulders to try to comfort her. May had resorted to crying into Drew's shoulder and Misty was holding Ash's hand with her free one.

"I..." I could barely make any sound come out. Talking only made my head and throat hurt more.

"Please Dawn, just hang on..."

I closed my eyes for a few seconds to dispel the dizziness before looking around at everyone. Just behind where Leaf and Gary were standing, I could have sworn I saw a flash of purple...

I blinked. It couldn't be him. He was in another room down the hall. He was still alive. He promised he would stay alive for me...

There it was again. A flash of purple, a glint of black.

There stood Paul, hand outstretched. Then he said three simple words.

"Just let go."

I smiled and closed my eyes again. I took a shaky breath and then...

I opened my eyes, but I wasn't in my bed anymore. Instead I was standing off to the side, next to someone who was just a little taller than me. His purple hair was falling into his face as we watched the monitors connected to me go dead, one by one. He looked at me and took my hand in his.

"They'll be alright. They'll see that this was for the best." I walked, or rather floated, over to Leaf.

"I'm alright Leaf. And you will be too. All of you." And with that, Paul and I left the room, left the hospital, and left this life.

Together.


End file.
